Let the Elid Flood
300px | aka = LtEf | release = | update = | members = Yes | series = Desert series | difficulty = 3 | length = Long | number = | developer = Quilafa | link = Quilafa }} , a large river that flows through the vast . Once a year, the river floods, what the farmers are using for their plants. This year, the river should had flooded already and nothing happend... |released = |update = |start = Talk to Farmer Ali |difficulty = 3 |length = Long |members = Yes |requirements = * * * |items = |kills = }} Talk to Farmer Ali. He will say that the river didn't flood yet and his crops are need to be watered. Ask him if you can help. He will tell you to go to Ali the headfarmer, who is located south from here. Ali the headfarmer, will think that this is most likely the work of the "Crocodile God", though, they do worship her. He tells you to go to someone who know more about gods. Go to , he will say that Crondis may have coused this, as , might have to much resources, but he will tell you that the flooding of the river is actually the work of , he tells you to go to her followers and ask them. Go to the and ask , or about the river. They will say that becouse of , Elidinis is banned from this world. They will ask you to bring them the Ring of Elidinis, so they can talk to her. Tirrie will tell you you need to mine some and make a hollow ring out of it by using magic. Nirrie tells you to take water from the Elid and fill the ring with the water and Hallak tells to bless the ring by using it on the to bless it. Talk to (without the Ring of charos) and ask him to make a special ring. He wants 5 's, 1000 gp, 100g (use a on 500g granite) and 1 kg and 5 s. Give him these, you get now a Ring of Elidinis (unf), go to the river elid, and use a on it to get a (it must be done at this way, else the quest jounal doesn't update!) use the Bucket of water on the Ring of Elidinis (unf) to get an Ring of Elidinis (unb). Go to the Shrine of Elidinis, you will and use the ring on it. Return to the Water Ravine Dungeon, An water elemental (level 130) attacks you, as well as a Reborn Black golem, a Reborn Grey golem and a Reborn White golem (level 120), the Golems needs to be killed like before in the quest and the water elemental is just a normal boss with an high hitting magic-type attack. After you defeated them, talk to one of the spirits of elid. Give one of them the ring. They will say that Elidinis is using an power source, to make the elid flood, but that power source is removed from it's place, they don't know more... Ask them why the golems and the water elemental attacked you, they will say: Elidinis is losing her grip over the water in the river elid and the water is trying to prefent you to let her grip return. The golems were reborn by the water elemental. They will tell you that there is an island at the middle of the dungeon, that might be usefull. Wield any type and a and talk to the spirits again. Now you will shoot your grapple, though, the grapple breaks. They will tell you to use something stronger. You need a , a and a Adamant bar. Smith a Adam grapple tip, and use the Adamant bolt on it, last use the rope on it. Talk to the spirits again. You will shoot your grapple and you will go to the island in the middle of the lake. Search the stalagmite's on the island until you find a blue orb, return to the spirits. They will suddenly remember something; there are 5 orb's, that have the power to let the river flood. You have already one of them, you must use the orbs, to located the other's. Note: don't get close to the river if you don't wan't to be attacked by level 100 water elemental's. Click on "inspect orb" 2. The river part west of the Lizards and the place around the lizards, Inspect all cacti with a in your inventory. Inspect the blue orb sometimes so you can find the second blue orb. 3. The river part between and , inspect the Cacti with a in your inventory. Inspect the blue orb sometimes so you can find the third blue orb. When you find the third blue orb, an monster close to you might attack you. 4. The river part west of , inspect some sand heaps, until you find the 4th orb a level 126 will attack you, you can kill it, or run away. 5. The sea west from , Kill three crocodiles, an enormous crocodile named K'rool will appear, K'rool has an golden mark on his back, just like the crocodiles in "Donald Duck". He is combat 150. Once you defeated him, he will flee in the waters, dropping the last blue orb. Talk to , or , a cut scéne will play. The fife orbs will glow, K'rool is seen at the background. The spirits will say that someone stole the orbs and the memories of the spirits were in it, they will thank you for returning their memories. They will tell you that you need to go to the temple of elidinis and they will make a path in the water. Go to the temple of elidinis. Click on open door, the 5 orbs will glow again, and the door is opened. Itchlarin Enter the north Ankh, first you must look at the east chamber. 3 Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill these. Take the ashes and use them on the Holy-Altar in the chamber. Go to the west chamber, another 3 Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill them and use their ashes on the Holy-Altar in the chamber. Go to the pool in norther part of the Ankh. Click on the sluice, a puzzle will appear. You must solve it. Itchlarin's Puzzle 1.png|The first puzzle Itchlarin's Puzzle 2.png|Solution Itchlarin's Puzzle Completed.png|Completed Click on the sluice again, a small stream of water will appear. Amascut Enter the southern Ankh, and go to the east room, you find 3 Mummies (level 100), that will attack you, kill these. Take the ashes and use them on the Unholy-Altar in the chamber. Go to the west chamber, another 3 Mummies (level 100) will attack you, kill them and use their ashes on the Unholy-Altar in the chamber. Go to the pool in southern part of the Ankh. You must take all 15 Unholy Shards around the pool, then you must solve this puzzle. Amascut's Puzzle 1.png Amascut's Puzzle 2.png Amascut's Puzzle 3.png Use the Unholy Ankh on the sluice and a small stream of water will appear. Het You can enter Het's room now. The puzzle is pretty hard, but first you need to kill 8 Water elemental's (level 100, they are all agressive, and its a multicombat area). Once you defeated the level 100 elementals, some other water elemental's of 41 (rare), 50, 55, 64 (most common), 72, 80, 90 and 100 (rare) will spawn, all coming from the "horn's". Three monkey's (level 3), a Human (level 10), a Scarab) (level 10) and a Crocodile (level 10) will spawn. You need to place them at the right "area" The monkey's doesn't get allong with eachother. The human is crazy, old and sick. The scarab is is issolating himself from anything and the crocodile is eating and eating and eating... You must place them at a place to protect the Elidinis shrine. It is recommended to place the human at the north area, the monkey at the west area, the crocodile at the Shrine and the scarab at the soutern area. If one of them is placed at the right area, their combat level will change into 140. You need to go to all altar's and pray at them. If you have prayed at one altar, you must return to the shrine. You must prevent the water elementals of coming near the shrine, luckly one of the animal's (or the human) will help you protect the shrine). The Shrine has 10000 LP, and once it's destroyed, you need to do it all over again. You can heal the Shrine for 1000 LP at the cost of all your Prayer points. Once 4 altar's are prayed upon, the combat level's of the water elemental's will become: 64 (most common), 72, 80, 90 and 100 (rare) and if one is left, the combat will always be 100. Category:Master quests Category:Desert quests Category:Quests